Harmony warriors Project
by HeroLover321
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is a girl 15 years old who moves to Ponyville. Then she finds strange creatures who tell her to find the other girls to fight against a anemy that came back from it's prison in the moon. Now haves 'project' in the name because i'm planing to transform it in a mangá after i graduate.
1. The first day part 1

**Note: All the characters that in the show are ponys, in that story are humans.**

* * *

><p><em>Twilight's narration<em>

My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am 15 years old. I like to study, read books, and i don't care too much about make friends. But unluckly my past school's principal told me to make friends. I'm going to my new school today. I'm transfered from Canterlot, and now i am in Ponyville. The only thing i know about this school, is that my BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever) is the physical education teacher. And i need to hurry, or i will be late!

* * *

><p><em>Normal narration<em>

"You can come in!" Said the teacher.

Twilight came in. Everyone looked at her.

_Now is just speak about me. _"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you." Said Twilight.

A girl with red and light orange hair, light green eyes got up.

"Twilight-chan!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Sunset-chan!" Said Twilight runing to hug her friend.

"I don't see you since we were little!" Said Sunset.

"Well Twilight, since you and Sunset Shimmer know one each other, then you can sit beside her." Said the teacher.

Twilight seated.

* * *

><p>After the class, Twilight got lost.<p>

"Where is Sunset? We were togheter one minute ago. But she disapeared."

She bumped in someone and falled to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Said the person who she bumped into.

"Hm, yes." She answered.

The person who she bumped in was a boy, and he helped her to get up. Sunset appeared behind her.

"Oh, you're here Twilight." Said Sunset.

"Then i'm going. Bye bye girl." Said the boy going away.

"As i can see you already know my big brother."

"He is your big brother? In reality i just bumped on him."

"Oh, so is that. His name is Flash Sentry. He is really diferent of me. He is really smart and is kinda of a nerd just like you."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I hope you can get along with him. Now let's go. The next class is starting." Then Sunset and Twilight go to the next class.

* * *

><p>In lunch time, Twilight and Sunset were walking together. Then a pink haired girl with light blue eyes appeared.<p>

"Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie! You're probably new here because i know everyone in that school!" Said the pink haired girl.

"Pinkie i know that you're exited. But please calm down." Said Sunset.

"She spoke so fast that i didn't understand a thing of what she said. Sunset can you translate for me?" Said Twilight turning her head to Sunset.

"She said that she know that you are new here because she know everyone in the school. And her name is Pinkie Pie."

"Sunset-san! You don't need to speak in my place."

"Sorry but is that sometimes you speak too fast and is imposible to understand. Right Twi? Twi?" Sunset and Pinkie noticed that Twilight had gone away.

But why?

* * *

><p>Twilight had runed to a place really far away of Sunset and Pinkie after Sunset translated what Pinkie said.<p>

"Finally some peace. And i'm alone. The lonely is peaceful. It isn't that i don't want to still being friends with Sunset. Is just that sometimes i like to be alone." Said Twilight sitting close to the school's grade.

She started eating her lunch. It wasn't too much. It was just some japanese school lunch. Then a light purple dog whit green ears appeared beside her, outside the school's grade. He sniffed her. She smiled a bit. Then he looked to another girl who was in the corner of the grade. Twilight cold tell she was from the school because of her uniform. The girl had light pink hair, and green-blue eyes. The dog runed near her. Twilight just observed while eating her lunch. The girl gave her hand for him to sniff.

"Are you lost my friend?" Said the girl with a shy voice to the dog.

Twilight finished her lunch a got near the light pink haired girl.

"Hm... hello." Said Twilight.

The girl hinded her face in her hair.

"Hm... I'm Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?"

"Well... I am... Fluttershy." The girl's voice was nearly not heared.

"I didn't understanded. Can you say a bit louder?" The girl said again.

This time was a bit louder, so Twilight understanded.

"Hm... Nice to meet you, Fluttershy-san." She gave her hand to Fluttershy.

She got her hand and standed up. They looked to the side. The dog wasn't there anymore.

"Nice to meet you to Sparkle-san." Said Fluttershy looking back to Twilight and smilling a bit.

"Twi! I finally found you!" Said Sunset appearing behind Twilight. -Lets go Twi! class is starting!- Said Sunset catcching Twilight's arm and runing with her.

"Bye bye Fluttershy-san!"

"Bye bye Sparkle-san!"

* * *

><p>In Twilight's brother subject, they needed to run all the school's gym 10 times. Twilight started panting in the 3rd round. But she saw a girl with short hair colored with all the rainbow colors runining trough the gym without stop.<p>

_She is so fast._ Thought Twilight.

She also saw a blonde girl with long hair runing near the rainbow haired girl.

"You think you will be faster as me? I'm in the last round." Said the rainbow haired girl to the blonde girl.

"I'm also in the last round Rainbow-chan. And i'm sure i will pass you!" Said the blonde girl with country accent.

They finished the last round together. The teacher got close to them.

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack. This isn't a competition. Is just a race. So then can you stop competing with one each other please?" Said the teacher.

"Sorry Armor-sensei." Said the 2 girls at the same time.

The teacher finished the class.

* * *

><p>When she was going back home, Twilight's hair got all messy because of the wind. Then a girl from the same school as her, she could tell because of her uniform, saw her.<p>

"AH! Darlign your hair is all messy!" Said the girl who has purple-blue curly hair.

"I know i will fix this when i get home."

"But darling! What if someone see your hair like this!? I can't let a schoolmate be saw like that!- Then the girl got Twilight's arm and runed to her home with her.

* * *

><p>Inside the girl's house, she fixed Twilight's hair.<p>

"Hm... Thank you." Said Twilight.

"You're welcome my dear. Sorry, i didn't introduced myself yet. I'm Rarity. Who are you?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Can i go home now?"

"Hm... Of course my dear. It was nice to meet you, Sparkle-san." Then Twilight continued her way to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably enough to the first chapter. I don't want to get too long.<strong>

**Edit (17/11/2014): I fixed some spelling errors and made it easier to read. I will also do that with the next chapters that are with some wrong things.**


	2. The first day part 2 and first battle

Some hours after Twilight got back home, she started to make a trip trough Ponyville. Again, she saw tha light purple dog with green ears. The dog got close to her. -Hm... Hello, again.- Said Twilight looking to the dog. -I knew it. I'm feeling the power of a Harmony warrior in you!- Said the dog. -A SPEAKING DOG!- Screamed Twilight afraid. -Seriously be quiet. You will spoil my desguise.- Said the dog again. -T-the d-dog is spe-eaking to m-me. A-and sayin-ing for m-me to be q-quiet.- Said Twilight trying not to scream. -That's better. Follow me.- Said the dog. Twilight just did what he said.

* * *

><p>Twilight followed the dog to a place where has nobody. -Here we can talk. You can come out now. She's a harmony warrior.- Said the dog looking to a bush. The bush shaked. Twilight steped back. Then six little creatures that seemed to be colored ponys, pegasus and unicorns. -W-what are those things?- Asked Twilight frightful. -We aren't things, we are pony-fairys!- Said one of the unicorns. Twilight screamed in fear for a long time. -You finished your scream?- Asked one of the pegasus. -Yes. Sorry. Is just that this is so strange. I'm speaking with a dog and six pony-fairys!- Said Twilight. The pony-fairys were two unicorns, two pegasus and two normal ponys. The first unicorn, has lavender fur, purple eyes, the same mane and tail colors as Twilight's hair, a pink star with some white stars in her flank, and a gold tiara with a pink star in her head. The second unicorn, has white fur, blue eyes, curly mane and tail with the same color as Rarity's hair, had 3 blue jewels in her flank, and a gold necklace with a light blue jewel. The first pegasus, has light blue fur, red-pink eyes, mane and tail with all rainbow six colors, a cloud with a thunder with the colors red, yellow and blue in her flank, and a gold necklace with a red thunder. The second pegasus, has yellow fur, green-blue eyes, light pink mane and tail, three light pink butterflies in her flank, and a gold necklace with a light pink butterfly. The first normal pony, has orange fur, blonde hair, green eyes, three white freckles in her cheeks, three apples in her flank, and a gold necklace with a orange apple. The second normal pony, has pink fur, magenta poofy mane and tail, light blue eyes, one blue ballon between two yellow baloons in her flank, and a gold necklace with a light blue balloon. They were all fillies. -Let's make the introductions. I'm Spike. The lavender pony-fairy is Twilily, the white pony-fairy is Rarily, the light blue pont-fairy is Rainboly, the yellow pony-fairy is Flutterly, the orange pony-fairy is Applelack and the pink pony-fairy is Pinklylie.- Said the dog. -Hm... Nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle.- Said Twilight. -Hm... Spike-san. You said something about i have the power of a Harmony warrior some minutes ago. What is a Harmony warrior?- Asked Twilight. -I was going to explain this. To start, the Harmony warriors are girls who transform and use their power to fight against evil. The evil we need to fight now, is Nightmare Moon. A enemy that 1.000 years ago was sealed in the moon by a Harmony warrior called Day princess. But now, the seal has been broken. And Nightmare Moon is trying to acumulate power to bring the eternal night. The only ones who can defeat her are the Harmony warriors. And i can feel the power of a Harmony warrior inside you. The power of the Magic warrior.- -Magic warrior?- -You will need Twilily to transform. Her tiara contains the power to summon the element of magic that you use to transform.- Twilily got in front of Twilight. -Nice to meet you.- Said Twilily. Spike got a bag and started to search for something. He got a thing that seemed to be a lavender makeover mirror. -This is the Harmony pact. Is where you will put the element of magic to transform yourself into a Harmony warrior.- Said Spike giving the lavender Harmony pact. The heared a scream. -NIGHTMARE!- Said the scream. -That's a Nightmare! A monster that Nightmare Moon creates to get power enough to bring the eternal night! We need to go there!- Said Spike. Twilight followed him as well as the pony-fairys.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got to where the Nightmare was, they founded a monster. The monster was similar to a tree, and it has red eyes. The Nightmare turned to Twilight. -NIGHTMARE!- Screamed the monster. -Why people aren't screaming or anything like this!?- Asked Twilight. -Because they are sleeping. Nightmare Moon's power is made of people's nightmares. So then when she create a Nightmare, everyone without any magical power fall asleep and have nightmares. While this the Nightmare eats the dark energy of their nightmares and this dark energy goes to Nightmare Moon.- Explained Spike. -So then i need to fight this thing?- Asked Twilight. -Yes! It's now Twilight! You need to transform! Catch your Harmony pact!- Said Spike. Twilight got her Harmony pact. -Element of harmony! Shine with intencity!- Said Twilily while her tiara glowed. A jewel in the form of a pink star appeared. -Now put this in your Harmony pact and say: "Harmony change'' and spin the circle!- Said Spike. Twilight put the pink star jewel and spined the circle in the now opened Harmony pact. -Harmony change!- Said Twilight while putting the jewel in the pact. She transformed. Now she had a lavender shirt, a lavender skirt whit some details that were exactaly the sames as Twilily's flank image near the bar, and a pair of lavender sandals. -The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!- Said Twilight before doing a pose. -What did i just said!? What happened!?- Asked Twilight. The Nightmare punched where she was. But she jumped. She was surprised. -I just jumped high enough to avoid that punch! Those powers are awesome!- Said Twilight. -Spike! How do i do to defeat that thing!?- -You need to spin that circle that is inside the Harmony pact the same way you did to transform!- Twilight spined the circle once again. -Shine! Magic bracelet!- A bracelet with the same pink star appeared in her wrist. -Now spin the pink star!- Twilight spined the pink star. -Harmony! Magic star blast!- Said Twilight and then some lavender stars came out of the bracelet and they were going in the Nightmare's direction. She defeated the Nightmare. Everything came back to normal. As well as Twilight. -Very well Twilight! You did it! You defeated the Nightmare! I knew it!- Said Spike jumping in her. -Thank you Spike, Twilily and you all. If i was going to do this alone, then i would never be able to defeat him.- Said Twilight while they were in a group-hug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: That story will probably have just long chapters. I don't know if this is good or bad. But whatever. And yes, the pony-fairys are the filly versions of the mane6. Thanks for reading. And please review.<strong>


	3. Honesty warrior

**This take longer to write than i thought. Before we start, i have a question to Setrothehedgehog. What's DBZ? Answer in the reviews! And speaking about that, i said in the two last chapters that they were long because in my writing program (WordPad) it seemed to be long. Then when i saw, it was shorter than i thought. And please vote for the best characters in the poll in my profile.**

* * *

><p>Twilight had adopted Spike as her dog, so then he cold look to the other girls in the school and see if he finds another Harmony Warrior. In Twilight's second school day, she saw that Sunset wasn't there. -Ya is lost or something? The class is starting.- Said a female voice whit hick accent. She knew that voice. It was the blonde girl's voice. Twilight turned back. It was really the blonde girl that was runing with the rainbow haired girl yesterday. -No. I'm not lost i was just looking for my friend Sunset Shimmer. However i better go to class.- Said Twilight going to her classroom. In the way to the classroom, the blonde girl was going to the same way as Twilight. -Wait a second. I know you. You are the new girl who came to this school yesterday right?- Asked the blonde girl. -Hm... Well... Yes.- Answered Twilight. -So then you are Sparkle-san. Nice to meet you. I'm Applejack. But some people call me AJ.- -Hm... Nice to meet you to, AJ-san. There is no problem if i call you AJ-san right?- -Of course not. You can call me whaterver you want. But don't call me something rude.- -Don't worry. I would never say something rude about someone that i just met.- -But most of the bullies do this. Honestly for me all the people who say main things about someone that they don't even know or just met are bullies.- -Since most of bullies do this. Oh, the classroom is here. Is better to go.- Then they both got inside the history classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>In snack time, Applejack invited Applejack to eat snack with her. Twilight accepted it. They were eating their snacks and talking. -Who was that rainbow haired girl that was runing with you in yesterday's gym class?- Asked Twilight. -She? She is Rainbow Dash. She is my childhood friend, but everytime that we are in some kind of sport together we end up competing one each other.- -You two probably love competing one each other. I saw my brother complaining of you.- -Your brother? Your brother is the sport teacher!?- -Yes. But he don't live with us anymore.- -Hey Sparkle-san, did you met any other of our schoolmates yesterday that wasn't me, Sunset or Rainbow?- -Yes. It had Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. I don't know nothing about them by the way. I just know that Fluttershy is shy, Rarity is some kind of fashion lover because i saw the sewing tools in her house and that Pinkie Pie know everyone in school.- -Yeah. That's the basic you need to know about them. And you said that you and Sunset are childhood friends so i don't need to ask nothing.- -Hey AJ-san. Would you like to go to my home after school?- -Yes. I will tell my big brother and my little sister.- Then they continued their talk and eating.<p>

* * *

><p>In Twilight's room, Applejack saw all the books that Twilight had. -Do you like to study Sparkle-san?- Asked Applejack. -Hm? Well yes. I love to study. Not wanting to show off but, in my other school i got first place in all the tests.- -From which city you came?- -I came from Canterlot.- -Wow. So there is no doubt that you will get first place here. I knew that in Canterlot the schools have really hard tests.- Spike got inside the room and started to sniff Applejack's hand. -I can feel it! You have the power to be a Harmony warrior to!- Said Spike. -A TALKING DOG!?- Screamed Applejack afraid. All the pony-fairys, that were disguised of plush pony dolls until now, flew to Twilight and Applejack. -THOSE PLUSH PONY DOLLS JUST FLEW!?- Screamed Applejack again. -AJ-san, calm down. Give Spike a time to explain.- Said Twilight trying to make Applejack calm down. Applejack calmed down. -Now let me explain. Twilight is a Harmony warrior. Harmony warriors are magic girls who fight against evil. By now, we need to fight against Nightmare Moon who freed herself from her prison in the moon. When i feel the power of a Harmony warrior, i'm never wrong. And i feel that you have the power of Honesty warrior. You will need the help of Applelack to transform. Her necklace have the power to summon the element of Honesty. Now let me get your Harmony pact.- Said Spike runing to his bag and catching a orange Harmony pact. He gave the orange Harmony pact to Applejack. -This is what you use to transform yourself in a Harmony warrior.- Said Spike. Applelack got closer to Applejack. -I'm Applelack, your pony-fairy, nice to meet you.- -Nice to meet you to. I'm Applejack, but you can call me AJ.- Then they heared a Nightmare. -A Nightmare! Let's go!- Said Twilight. Applejack just did what she said.<p>

When they were there, Applejack was with her Harmony pact in hand. -Just do what i do to transform AJ-san.- Said Twilight. -Elements of harmony! Shine with intencity!- Said Twilily and Applelack. The jewel that was summoned by Applelack was a orange apple shaped jewel. -Harmony change!- Said Twilight. Applejack said the same and also placed the jewel inside the Harmony pact and spined the circle. They transformed. Applejack was now wearing a orange T-shirt with long sleeves, orange pants with the same imaga that was in Applelack's flank in the top of her left leg, and a pair of orange boots with a part in the top parts of their backs that got a bit higer and with some laces in the front. -The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!- -The honesty of the nature! Honesty warrior!- Said Applejack doing her pose. -NIGHTMARE!- Screamed the Nightmare. Twilight spined the circle once more. -Shine! Magic bracelet!- The bracelet appeared in her wist. She spined the pink star. -Harmony! Magic star blast!- Said Twilight as her attack goes in the Nightmare's direction. The Nightmare defended himself, making the attack have no effect. -No way!- Said Twilight. -Honesty! Do the same thing!- Said Spike. Applejack nodded. She spined the circle once again. -Shine! Honesty bracelet!- Said Applejack as a bracelet with a orange apple appeared in her wist. She spined the orange apple. -Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!- A orange thunder came from her bracelet. The Nightmare was now defeated. Everything came back to normal. Twilight and Applejack were back to normal as well. -This isn't so hard.- Said Applejack. -After hearing a dog and a lot of ponys talking is easy to get adapted to a big monster.- Said Twilight. Then they got back home.


	4. Kindness warrior

**I lated more than last chapter. But whatever. Let's start that thing!**

* * *

><p>Twilight and Applejack were in snack time. Twilight saw Fluttershy alone.<p>

-Isn't that Fluttershy-senpai?- Asked Twilight.

-Yes. She is 2 years older than us. She is always alone because she is shy. And she also like animals.

-What if we go eat with her?

-Hm?

-You know, get along with her.

-I never tought about getting along with her. Let's go.

Then they walked to were Fluttershy was. They sat down beside her.

-Hm, hello Fluttershy-senpai.- Said Applejack.

-H-h-hello.- Said Fluttershy with a quiet voice.

-So, Fluttershy-senpai. AJ-san told me that you like animals.

-Hm, yeah. I like animals.

-You are really shy aren't you?

-Well, yeah.

-You don't have friends?- Asked Applejack.

-I have. But is really hard for me to get along even with the ones i already know. Is just that i'm not good in talk with others.

-But you are talking normally with us.- Said Twilight. Fluttershy had wide eyes. She didn't noticed that she was normaly interacting with Twilight and Applejack. -I understand you. The principal from my other school told me to make friends. But i don't care too much for this. But when i saw that Sunset was my classmate, i feeled a bit better about making friends. And yesterday i met Applejack. How much more friends you make, you get a bit more comfortable about that idea of making friends.

-Aww... Sparkle-san, that was so cute.- Said Applejack.

-Thanks Sparkle-san. I'm feeling a bit better now.- Said Fluttershy.

-Would you like to go to my house after school?- Asked Twilight.

-Hm, yes. You will go to AJ-san?

-No. I need to help at home. The apple cinder season is coming and we need to work hard with those apples.

-Your family work with apples?- Asked Twilight.

-Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Our family is called Apples. Because we sell apples and things made with apples.

-AJ-san's family does the apple cinder season to get more money, because their cider is really well know in Ponyville.- Said Fluttershy.

-Oh, so is this.- Then they continued their talk.

* * *

><p>When Fluttershy got inside Twilight's house, the first thing she saw was Spike.<p>

-Hey, this isn't the dog that we saw when we first met?- Asked Fluttershy.

-Yes. I adopted him in that same day. His name is Spike.- Said Twilight.

Fluttershy got closer to Spike. -Hm, hello Spike. I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you.

Spike sniffed her hand. -I'm feeling it. You are a harmony warrior!- Said Spike.

-Oh my god! He is talking! That is so cool!- Said Fluttershy all exited.

Twilight didn't got it. Both Twilight and Applejack got sceared when they saw Spike talking. But Fluttershy acted like if talking dogs were, normal.

-How can't you get sceared by a talking dog!?- Asked Twilight.

-I don't care. What matters is that he is a talking dog.

-You didn't paid attention to what i said?- Asked Spike.

-Oh, sorry. I got so exited when you spoke that i didn't paid attention.- Said Fluttershy.

-Well, let me say it again. You are a Harmony warrior. I can feel that you are the Kindness warrior. The pony-fairy that you will use to transform is Flutterly.- Then he got a yellow Harmony pact, and gave it to Fluttershy. They heared a explosion. -A Nightmare!

-Let's go Fluttershy-senpai!- Said Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded. Flutterly acompained then until the place where the Nightmare was.

* * *

><p>When they were there, Applejack and Applelack were there to.<p>

-Sparkle-san! Flutershy-senpai?

-She is a Harmony wrrior to.- Explained Twilight.

This time, the Nightmare looked like a dragon.

-Fluttershy-senpai, do exactaly what we do okay?- Said Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded.

-Elements of Harmony! Shine with intencity!- Said Twilily, Applelack and Flutterly invoking the elements.

Fluttershy's element was a light pink butterfly.

-Harmony change!- They all said placing the elements in the Harmony pact before spining the circles.

-The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!

-The honesty of the nature! Honesty warrior!

-The kindness of butterflys! Kindness warrior!- Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was now wearing a yellow shirt with three light pink butterflys in the left corner, a yellow short that had peaked bar and the same three light pink butterflys in the right corner, and her shoes were a pair of green sandles with a ribbon wrapped in her legs until her knees, and a light pink flower beside the back part of her shoes.

-Night?- Asked the Nightmare looking at them.

The Nightmare attacked and they jumped to avoid.

-Let's attack!- Said Twilight.

Applejack nodded. Twilight and Applejack spined the circle.

-Shine! Magic bracelet!

-Shine! Honesty bracelet!

Twilight spined the pink star in her bracelet. And Applejack the orange apple in her bracelet.

-Harmony! Magic star blast!

-Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!

The two attacks hited the Nightmare. But he wasn't purified.

-No way!- Said Twilight.

-As i suspected! The Nightmares are getting stronger together with Nightmare Moon!- Said Spike.

-Kindness! Do the same way we did!- Said Applejack.

-OK.- Said Fluttershy before spinning the circle in her Harmony Pact. - Shine! Kindness bracelet!- The bracelet that appeared in her wist had a light pink butterfly. She spined the butterfly. -Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!

The attack hited the Nightmare, that was finally purified. They came back to normal.

-You did! Fluttershy-senpai!- Said Twilight.

-You defeated the Nightmare!- Said Applejack.

-I wasn't going to be able if it wasn't your help.- Said Fluttershy.

Twilight and Applejack smiled and the three of them huged one each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I changed my wiriting way. Someday i will do this with the previous chapters. Bye!<strong>


	5. Laughter warrior

**I changed - - to " ", because in two of my stories people said that " " was better. Whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Twilight and Sunset were in snak time. They sat down beside Fluttershy and Applejack.<p>

"It seems you made new friends here Twilight-chan. I didn't expected that from you." Said Sunset.

"I neither. I never tought i was going to make friends so easily."

"It seems ya really got adapted to it though." Said Applejack.

"HELLO!" Said Pinkie Pie appearing from nowhere.

"WHA! Pie-san! You sceared me!" Said Fluttershy.

"Sorry! However Sparkle-san! I had a great idea! I will make a party for you! So then you can have lots of friends!" Said Pinkie holding Twilight's hands.

"Ok. But, i don't need. I'm ok with the friends i have for now." Said Twilight smiling at Fluttershy and Applejack.

"You became friends with Fluttershy-sempai? You are really good at this."

"Yeah, maybe if ya become friends with her, she can help ya with your studys and ya can get better grades." Said Applejack.

"What do you mean with this?" Asked Pinkie.

"Pie-sempai, you can be one year older than me, Twilight and Applejack. But you are still being less smart than us." Said Sunset.

"What? You are so mean! Fluttershy-sempai, how can you get such good grades?"

"Pie-san, i'm just one year older than you."

"But you are still having grades better than mines."

"Math test is tommorow, and is for all years. You better study right?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh yeah! In my last math test i got worst grade in the school. I got last place. I'm horrible at math!"

"Poor Pie-sempai. If it is like this, then do you want to go to my house so we can study together?" Asked Twilight.

"Really!? Are you serious!? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie holded Twilight's hands again all happy.

* * *

><p>When it was lunch time, Twilight was going to eat with the girls, but someone holded her shoulder making she stop. She looked back. It was Flash.<p>

"Hm, you are Twilight Sparkle right?" He asked.

"W-well, yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Flash Sentry. Sunset Shimmer's big brother."

"I know you are her brother. She told me after we bumped in one each other in my first day."

"Oh, i didn't knew that. Actually i'm in the same class as your friend Fluttershy. She told me about you and that we should talk someday. So then we i was thinking about we eat together at snak time tommorow. But, just if you want of course."

"Hm, well, i think it's okay. See you tommorow then."

"Till tommorow."

Then Twilight runed to find the girls.

* * *

><p>After school, Pinkie Pie went to Twilight's house and them both studied to the math test together.<p>

"Wow! Sparkle-san, i'm inpressed! Even being one year younger than me you are a lot smarter than me!" Said Pinkie.

"Is just that my previous school was a bit more advansed in the studys. What makes what they teach here by now a lot easier."

"Wow! No doubt that you will get first place in tommorow's test!"

"You really think that?"

"Yes!"

"Pinkie, about the school we are now, who is the principal?"

"Our school doesn't have a principal."

"What? How can a school don't have a principal?"

"I don't know."

"This is a problem. But i have a strange feeling about this."

"Hey, i saw you talking with Flash-sempai in lunch time today. Did he invited you to a date?"

"N-no! He just invited me to eat with him tommorow in snack time." Said Twilight blushing a bit.

Spike got inside Twilight's room.

"That's your dog? He is cute."

Spike sniffed her hand.

"Twilight, you know what it is. She is a Harmony warrior to." Said Spike looking at Twilight.

"A talking dog!? What's a Harmony warrior!?"

"Let me explain. To summarize, Harmony warriors are magical girls that fight against evil. To transform you need two things: a Harmony pact; and a pony-fairy;" Said Twilight.

Spike brought a light pink Harmony pact.

"This is your Harmony pact. The pony-fairy that will help you is Pinklylie. And you are Laughter warrior."

Then Pinklylie came.

"Hello! I'm pinklylie! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you to! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

They heared a Nightmare.

"Let's go Pie-sempai!" Said Twilight.

Pinkie nodded and they runed to where the Nightmare was.

* * *

><p>When they were there, they found Applejack, Applelack, Fluttershy and Flutterly. Now the Nightmare was similar to a tyrannosaurus-rex.<p>

"Pie-san! You are a Harmony warrior to?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Yes! I will help you!"

"Let's go girls!" Said Twilight.

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with intencity!" Said Pinklylie, Flutterly, Applelack and Twilily

"Harmony change!" They said all together.

They all transformed. Pinkie's clothes were a light pink shirt with long sleeves, a light pink pant with two light blue balloons and a yellow balloon between them in her pant's corner. She was also wearing a pair of light pink boots with two light blue ribbons and one yellow ribbon between them in both her boots.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys! Kindness warrior!"

"The laughter of a party! Laughter warrior!" Said Pinkie.

"NIGHTMARE!"

"Okay! Let's beat this monster up!" Said Twilight.

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy spined the circle in their Harmony pacts.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

"Shine! Kindness bracelet!"

Twilight spined the pink star, Applejack spined the orange apple, and Fluttershy spined the light pink butterfly.

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

"Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

The attacks hited the Nightmare. He was weaker, but he wasn't purified yet.

"Laughter!" Said Fluttershy.

"Okay! I got it!" She spined the circle in her Harmony pact. "Shine! Laughter bracelet!" Her bracelet had a light blue balloon. She spined the balloon. "Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!" A lot of light blue and yellow balloons appeared and fixed themselfs in the Nightmare. They exploded purifying the Nightmare.

"Well done Laughter!" Said Twilight.

"Thanks girls!" Said Pinkie.

Then they all made a High-Five.

* * *

><p>Two days after, the math test results were desided. Pinkie hugged Twilight.<p>

"Thank you Sparkle-san! Thanks to you my grade got a lot better!"

"You are welcome."

"But it doesn't get even close to yours. You got a 100 and you are in first place! It's perfect!"

"It seems that is thanks to your so many years studying in Canterlot." Said Sunset.

"Hey Fluttershy-sempai. In wich place ya are?" Asked Applejack.

"I got second place."

"Who got first place?" Asked Twilight.

"Flash Sentry-san got first place with a grade of 100."

"I told you Twi. He is a nerd just like you. I think you would be good together." Said Sunset.

"W-what do you mean with this!?" Asked Twilight blushing.

"Whatever. My grades are horrible!" Said Sunset.

"Yeah little sister. You grades are a disaster. You should study more!" Said Flash coming from somewhere.

"WHA! Bro! Don't scre me! What are you doing here anyway!?"

"I came to see if your grades are good. But it seems you are hopeless."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh. And Sparkle-san, congratulations."

"T-thanks!" Said Twilight that was still with a red face.

"Don't worry about what she said about us being together. She is just kidding. And we are just friends." Flash whispered in her ear.

"Okay." Said Twilight after he started to get out of the room.

"At least by now!" He said stopped in the door.

When she looked at him, he blinked one eye to her. Twilight blushed more.

"What he said to you hum? He invited you to a date or something?" Asked Sunset.

"S-stop that! It's not funny!" Twilight blushed more.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me explain the grades and place thing. This is made to be a history that happens in japan. In japan, the grades are from 0 to 100. And the place thing is like a competition, so then it haves 1st place, 2nd place, 3rd place, etc.<strong>


	6. Generosity warrior

**I have something to tell. Now, i will post new chapters in that story every 5th day. So then we have one chapter per month. OK?**

* * *

><p>In the next day, when they were in snack time, Twilight saw Rarity with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. They were walking to the same direction Twilight, Sunset and Applejack were sitting.<p>

"Hello girls! Let me introduce this one. Her name is Rarity. She is in the same year as me and loves fashion." Said Pinkie Pie introducing Rarity.

"Nice to meet you." Rarity looked at Twilight. "Hey! I know you. You are the girl that had your hair all messy."

"Y-yeah. I remenber that." Said Twilight.

"Your name is Twilight Sparkle right? I hope we to get along Sparkle-san."

"Okay then." Said Twilight.

"Would ya like to join us?" Asked Applejack.

"Of course. Thank you." Said Rarity sitting beside Fluttershy.

While they were eating, Pinkie had an idea.

"Hey Sparkle-san! What about before the party i'm planning for you we do a sleepover with the six of us!?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know. I never had a sleepover." Said Twilight.

"So then that will be your first one. I can help. I had lots of sleepovers when i was younger." Said Rarity.

"Then let's do this!" Said Sunset.

* * *

><p>In the sleepover, they were all with their pijamas. Twilight's was a lavender shirt with long sleeves and lavender pants. Applejack's was the same, but orange. Fluttershy's was yellow, Pinkie's was light pink, Rarity's was white, and Sunset's was orange and red.<p>

"Hey Sparkle-san, i saw you with Flash Sentry very often. Are you dating?" Asked Rarity.

"I knew it! I knew that you liked my brother! But i didn't knew you were dating."

"We are not dating! We are just good friends!" Said Twilight blushing.

"And ya like him! Accept it!" Said Applejack.

"No, i don't!"

"Changing the subject, what about speak about what we want to be when we graduate? I want to work in a pet shop." Said Fluttershy.

"I guess i want to help my family be a bit more popular and a lot more rich." Said Applejack.

"I want to help doing partys and events!" Said Pinkie.

"I want to be a stylist. I always loved making dresses. And you Sparkle-san?" Said and Asked Rarity.

"I? I don't know. Maybe a teacher?"

"Even if you don't become a teacher i know that if you help your son or daughter to study, he or she will be the best student in the class. Specially if my brother be the father." Said Sunset.

"I already told that there is nothing between us!"

"And you Shimmer-san? What will you be?" Asked Rarity.

"I really don't know. I have no idea. I need to go to the bathroom." Sunset walked to the bathroom.

Spike got inside the room and sniffed Rarity.

"She is one of you." He said before getting a white Harmony Pact and giving to Rarity.

"T-that dog just spoke?" Asked Rarity.

"Let me explain. We are magical warriors that fight against monsters to protect the world from a villain that wants to bring the eternal night." Said Applejack.

"The pony-fairy that you will use to transform is Rarily." Said Spike.

Rarily came out of the place where she was hidding. She floated to Rarity.

"Hello! I'm Rarily. Nice to meet you."

"I-i'm Rarity. Nice to meet you to."

They hear a explosion.

"NIGHTMARE!" They heared.

"A Nightmare!" Said Fluttershy.

"Let's go!" Said Twilight.

They runed to where the Nightmare was.

* * *

><p>When they got there, this time the Nightmare was similar to a rock. They told Rarity to do the same way as they do. Rarity agreeded.<p>

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with intencity!" Said Twilily, Applelack, Flutterly and Pinkielie.

"Harmony Change!" Said Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie.

They transformed. Rarity's clothes were a white shirt, a white skirt with three light blue jewels drawned, and a ribon wraping her feet until near her knee.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys kindness warrior!"

"The laughter of a party! Laughter warrior!"

"The generosity of jewels! Generosity warrior!" Said Rarity.

The Nightmare simply punched the place they were. They jumped to avoid.

"Let's go!" Said Magic.

Honesty, Kindness and Laughter nodded. They spined the circle in their Harmony pacts once more.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

"Shine! Kindness bracelet!"

"Shine! Laughter bracelet!"

Magic spined the pink star, Honesty the orange apple, Kindness the light pink butterfly, and Laughter the light blue balloon.

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

"Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

"Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!"

All the attacks hited the Nightmare. He was still alive, but looking weak.

"Leave this to me." Said Rarity. She spined the circle in her Harmony pact again. "Shine! Generosity bracelet!" Her bracelet had a light blue jewel. She spined the jewel. "Harmony! Generosity jewel slash!" A giant light blue jewel appeared and sleashed the Nightmare. It was defeated.

Everything came back to normal. They came back to Twilight's house.

* * *

><p>In the next day, at school, Sunset didn't came because she didn't wanted to get up, so then they were speaking about Rarity's first fight.<p>

"I actually loved the clothes. They were so beautyful." Said Rarity.

"I just think that this thing of 'jewel slash' is strange. A giant jewel appearing from nowhere and defeating a monster? You must be kidding me." Said Applejack.

"You just didn't liked because it was jewel. You are always getting dirty in the mud AJ."

"What you just said 'miss stylist who loves jewels'!?"

"Please don't fight." Said Fluttershy.

But Rarity and Applejack were still fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm back! Now i think that Sunset is a bit OOC. But i am not in USA so then i didn't watched Rainbow Rocks. So i don't know how Sunset is now. See you next month!<strong>


	7. Loyalty warrior

**I think this chapter is better than the others. But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Some weeks after, Sunset was talking with anoter group of girls. So they could speak about Harmony warriors things.<p>

"I was thinking about we having some kind of pose and phrase for when we transform."

"Not a bad idea." Said Applejack.

"I'm already working in the poses. But what about the phrase?"

"That is the hard part." Said Fluttershy.

"We can think about that later." Said Twilight.

* * *

><p>In that night, Twilight, Twilily, Rainbowly and Spike were in her room.<p>

"Spike! Twilight! I want to go to your school so then i can find my Harmony warrior!" Said Rainbowly.

"But how can you find your Harmony warrior or go to my school?"

"I can hide in your bag. And i can sense the power of my Harmony warrior."

"Are you sure that you won't get caught?" Asked Twilily.

"Yes! I already decided! I don't want to be the only of us without a Harmony warrior!"

"Ok. I will take you with me then." Said Twilight.

"Really!? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Said Rainbowly hugging Twilight.

* * *

><p>In the next day, they had gym class. Rainbow joined them to talk with Applejack.<p>

"Hello, AJ-chan. Will you join the year's team in this year's competition?" Asked Rainbow.

"Of course." Said Applejack.

Rainbowly was spying trough Twilight's bag. She felt a strong energy coming from Rainbow. The red thunder in her necklace glowed slightly.

_What?_ She thought when the thunder glowed.

Why would Rainbowly's element react? Why the elements of the others didn't reacted?

* * *

><p>When Twilight was going home, Rainbowly said: "I will stay here and go to Rainbow's bag."<p>

"Be careful." Said Twilight.

"I will." Said Rainbowly before going back to school.

She runed to Rainbow's club. Making sure that nobody was following or seeing her. She knew wich room was because of the presense of her power and her element glowing. She carefuly entered Rainbow's bag.

* * *

><p>When Rainbow got back home, she opened her bag and found Rainbowly. She thought that Rainbowly was a plush toy.<p>

"When did you got inside my bag?" Rainbow asked

Rainbowly was sleeping and didn't answered. The red thunder started glowing again. But this time it was glowing a bit more. The lights were off, so Rainbow saw the light perfectaly.

"What is that?" Asked Rainbow holding Rainbowly.

The light got a bit stronger as she holded Rainbowly closer. She placed one of her fingers in the red thunder. The thunder glowed more. Enough for Rainbowly to wake up. Rainbowly yawned. She saw Rainbow.

"Hello. I'm Rainbowly. Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash." She said with a smile.

"H-how do you know my name!? How did you got inside my bag!?" Asked Rainbow nearly screaming.

"I'm a pony-fairy. And you are a Harmony warrior. I can feel it. You are Loyalty warrior."

"A what?"

Rainbowly took a light blue Harmony pact and gave to Rainbow.

"Hm, why is that thunder glowing?"

"I don't know. I think that the element of loyalty is reacting to you. But, that didn't happened with the others. You must think that you are dreaming. Or that you got crazy. Is just that i'm the only of my friends that hadn't found a Harmony warrior yet. And i started feeling sad because of that. Then i decided to come to your school so then i would try to find my Harmony warrior." She had little tears in her eyes.

Rainbow hugged her.

"It's all okay. What is a Harmony warrior? It sounds important."

"It's a warrior that fights against evil. And by now we need to fight against Nightmare Moon. She wants to bring the eternal night." She said looking at her.

"If it is to protect the world i love, then i will do it." Said Rainbow.

"NIGHTMARE!" They heared.

"Let's go! You need to fight against that monster!"

"Okay!"

"They runed to were the Nightmare was.

* * *

><p>When they got there, the other girls were there to. This time the Nightmare looked like a tower.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rainbow.

"They are Harmony warriors to." Said Rainbowly.

"Now let's go!" Said Twilight.

Everyone nodded.

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with in tencity!"

"Harmony Change!" They transformed.

Rainbow's clothes were a light blue shirt with the drawning of a red, yellow and blue thunder coming from a cloud, a light blue short, and a pair of light blue race shoes.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys! Kindness warrior!"

"The laughter of a party! Laughter warrior!"

"The generosity of jewels! Generosity warrior!"

"Loyalty of a team! Loyalty warrior!" Said Rainbow.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

"Shine! Kindness bracelet!"

"Shine! Laughter bracelet!"

"Shine! Generosity bracelet!"

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

"Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

"Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!"

"Harmony! Generosity jewel slash!"

Unhapply, the Nightmare wasn't defeated.

"You can do it Loyalty!" Said Rainbowly.

Rainbow spined the circle again. "Shine! Loyalty bracelet!" Her bracelet had a red thunder. She spined the thunder. "Harmony! Loyalty thunder burn!" A red thunder hited the Nightmare and he burned until he was defeated.

Everything came back to normal.

"Argh! Now that Rainbow is a Harmony warrior i will need to redraw our poses!" Complained Rarity.

"Poses?" Asked Rainbow.

"We explain that later." Said Applejack.

"Spike!" Said Rainbowly.

"What?"

"Everytime i got near Rainbow my element glowed. Why did that happened?"

"Probably it was because you was motivated to find your Harmony warrior. So then your element decided to help you. If a pony-fairy is motivated or doing her best to find her Harmony warrior, her element decides to help." Explained Spike.

Rainbow hugged Rainbowly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I will be working in the drawnings of their clothes desings to be clerear. And also, i watched Rainbow Rocks trough a site called dailymotion. And since this is going to be the last chapter of the year, merry christmas and happy new year!<strong>


End file.
